


A Spark Of Blue

by coffeeblood



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 68 Spoilers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Spoilers for Story and Song, Taz spoilers, and i had to write about it cause??? it was??? so great???, during the entire bit with taako trying to transmute phandalin., so like literally that taakitz scene made me die, yeah this is my attempt at trying to see what kravitz was seeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblood/pseuds/coffeeblood
Summary: " It was cold, and then it was not.It was dark, and then it was not.It was lonely, and then it was not.And it all started with a spark of blue. "Kravitz's thoughts as he returns to Taako once moreAn Episode 68 Drabble





	A Spark Of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So yes; this episode ultimately destroyed me. There was so much that I wanted to drabble on, but the Taakitz kiss ended up being the one that won out. I might write out some more drabbles as the inspiration comes to me, but for now I've got this! Hope you enjoy!

It was cold, and then it was not.

 

It was dark, and then it was not.

 

It was lonely, and then it was not.

 

And it all started with a spark of blue. 

 

It would flicker once, glowing large before dispersing, but it had been enough to garner his attention. Kravitz stood, walking alone on the path the sapphire had created before it had died out. The banging of the Eternal Stockade continued, the constant and angry noise earning a glance from the reaper. There was a burst of nervous tension, as if  **now** would be the time the door buckled under the force. After a few minutes, however, Kravit deduced that he was safe, for now at least. His walking of the path continued, vague glances toward the door occurring every moment or two. 

 

A smaller ring of that same sapphire ring split through the dark cobblestone, lighting up his face. Now having somewhere to aim for, Kravitz crouched at approximately where the center was, brushing the cool stone under his fingertips. Minutes passed, minutes that passed so  _ sickeningly _ slow, minutes Kravitz rethought his vision. Had hours being trapped here started giving him visions? Visions that were only born from staring at the same walls for such an extended period of time?

 

But then the sapphire appeared once more. 

 

Unlike the last two times, the blue gem did not ripple. It flourished, appearing with such splendor and bright light that it made him cover his eyes, turn away from it. 

 

The light only lasted for a few moments, but as soon as it died down he could already sense that he was no longer in his prison. The air was no longer stale, now fresher, but with ash tainting it's breeze. Light shone through his fingers (thankfully without the intensity born from the sapphire). Eyes opened, hands dropping and the first thing he saw was Taako. 

 

He was  _ beautiful,  _ moreso at this moment than any other. Sparks, scarlet, danced across him, hair swept viciously around him. A sense of power synced with beauty, but what truly made him stunning was the smile. It was wide, unrestricted by the usual emotional bars. For the first time, it truly felt as if he knew exactly what Taako was thinking. Words written so clearly across his face. The exact same thought was coursing through his own mind, eyes roaming the other's form as if he was smoke ready to be swept away by a breeze

 

Relief, joy, love, the urge to just hold each other. It all radiated across their faces... in the way they  _ held  _ themselves. He tried to speak, true thoughts being pushed aside with only confused partial phrases. Questions directed at an elf who was already closing the gap between them. 

 

It was a mundane thought, something that should have worried him after a relaxing evening with his lover, ot in the middle of an apocalypse, but it still forced his hands to cover his mouth. The action earned a (well deserved) eyebrow raise from the wizard. 

 

A few seconds passed with him embedding warmth into his features, hands dropping and being replaced with quick and weak reasons. Concerns about it being weird with his cold skin, that he was trying to warm his face, that he was  **not** in fact denying the embrace. 

 

Gods, he was **_NOT_** denying the embrace.

 

Lips pressed together, full of the same emotion that their faces previously held. They held each other mumbling concerns and well wishes under their breath. A voice in the back of his head would scream that time was running short, and as much as he wanted to deny the voice, hold Taako until the world fell around them, he couldn't.

 

He stepped away, hands clasped in the other's as he didn't let go, and continued not to let go. The voice chastised him for a few seconds more, but Kravitz deserved this last few moments. 

 

Gods, he had missed him.

  
  



End file.
